I'm Not So Weak
by Crystal.Promises
Summary: Lucy is Abandonded, Betrayed and Forgotten. She leaves Fairy Tail to get rid of her 'weak' label. She becomes a dragon princess and has some what of a troubled past. Will Natsu make her forgive him in time? Lucy has a brother? Will Fairy tail get her back? Nalu Sticy Maybe even Rolu (haven't decided)
1. Lies

_I don't own Fairy tail_

**Lies**

(Lucy's POV)

It is not a typical morning! The sun never woke me up bright and early at 6:00. No the noisy street kids woke me up at 11:00! And I woke up cold in my own bed. Normally I'd awake to a unknown heat radiating from behind me and I'd find my pink haired best friend Natsu.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. After a quick 10 minute shower and ran to my dresser. I threw on a pair of black high waisted shorts, a tight black and white striped crop top exposing my belly and hugging my curves. And to finish it; threw on a pair of black converse.

I grabbed my finishing touch, my belt with my keys and my whip on it. I headed into the kitchen and found a note on my table.

.

.

_Dear Luce,_

_Happy and I are doing a quick mission today._

_We should be back by 3:00!_

_Happy says save him some fish_

_Love Happy and Natsu_

.

.

I chuckled at the note and headed to the guild hall. Might as well wait for them their. When I opened my door I saw a figure in my doorstep.

"Lisanna?"

She gave me a cute smile. "Hey Lucy can I come in?" I nodded and extended the door. I shut the door behind us. "So Lisanna what do-" I felt a hard blow to my back and I collapsed on the door.

"You bitch don't you dare say my name!" She grabbed my keys and threw them across the room. "What the hell!" I coughed and she kicked me in the stomach, I spat blood on her feet.

"You little Bitch! And you think you're good enough for Natsu?" So that's what it's about... Natsu? I laughed. He's way to immature to have a relationship. She kicked me again and again. My body went numb, every kick was a repeat of the last. Draining my conscious with every blow.

"You think that's funny! You better leave the guild! You're weak!"

You're weak.

I'm weak.

I am weak.

The words weighed me down like an anchor, it was true. Without my keys I'm worthless. But theirs no way I'll leave Fairy Tail.

"Go to hell!" I spat weakly. She laughed than smirked. "See what's left of you? This is it! A cunt with mark she doesn't deserve" she grabbed my right hand and changed her hand into claws. She drew a circle around my wrist, leaving a bloody scar.

"I believe I've made myself clear!" And I dove into darkness.

My body laid limp, surrounded by cushions and blankets. I coulda sworn I was lying on the ground? "Luce..." I glanced up, fighting my eyelids to stay open, I saw a blur of pink hair. "Natsu?" I muttered sitting up but wincing at the pain. "Lushy. What happened?" I looked at the little blue exceed with tears in his eyes. I got out of bed and strolled to the mirror.

My body was sore. I had a few purple bruises on my stomach, my wrist was covered in dried blood and I had bruises on my face and a large purple bump in my back. It was noticeable.

"Luce." Natsu's voice was stern, I turned to see him standing, his fists already engulfed in flames. His bangs covered his eyes. I could see his frustration. No way I could turn him away from Lisanna?

"Oh haha well you see. I was training with my spirits out in the woods and I tripped up and rolled down a hill, don't worry I'm fine now." It was painful to lie to him. But what else could I say,

He took slow steps towards me, still hiding his eyes. Every step foreword he took is another I took back. Eventually I was leaning against the wall. The slammed both his fists the wall on either side of my head. He kneed the wall between my legs, pushing against my private area.

"Na-tsu.." I stuttered.

"Don't... Don't lie to me Lucy." I was shocked. He wasn't supposed to know I was lying. Was I really that bad?

"I can't say." I choked on my tears. He threw me over his shoulder and was out the door in one swift movement, we saw Wendy on the way and she healed most of my bruises. Natsu didn't speak a single word.

He crashed through the guild doors. I was facing the wasps out. He refused to let me walk. I felt him stop. He rolled me off his shoulder and placed me on the ground. I turned to see a group of my friends huddled

Around Lisanna.

She was bruised and beaten and crying. What happened I just saw her.

Erza glared at me and once she saw me her face lit up. "Good job Liz it looks like you got the bitch pretty good" Erza smirked.

I froze where I stood. How could she say that to me, I thought she was my friend, my sister. She always looks out for her comrades her family!

She ran to me. She raised a fist to my face, she struck me. I fell. I heard Natsu yelling. "What the hell Erza! Can't you see Luce's hurt?" Natsu yelled.

"And cant you see Lisanna is hurt to!" She pointed at her. "All because of this bitch. She came out of no where and started beating on Lisanna with her spirits! How cowardly is she? Not to mention she said it was because Liz was getting to close to you!"

I cried. I stayed on the floor. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't bring myself to face their lies, scared of what she told them. What she made up. The tears didn't stop. Neither did the yelling. They yelled at me to leave, to never come back.

That I don't deserve fairy tail.

Natsu didn't talk. Wendy cried. Levy ran up to me and knelt beside me. I looked at my bestfriend. I reached out for her.

"You. Bitch"

My heart froze. Levy would say that to me. What am I going to do.

"Natsu?" I pleaded standing up. In a flash he grabbed my arm and set his hands on fire. It burned, and scorched my arm. Know one did anything. Cana ignored me, Mira threw a plate at me. And Wendy? She- she turned away.

He threw me on the floor. "Get out you Slut. I can't believe I ever called you my friend"

Pieces.

My heart is in pieces.

I got up. I could take it from them they can spew whatever the hell they want. But from Natsu, the man I love?

"Natsu you don't-"

"I don't understand Lucy, don't understand what! You did t want to tell me you're injuries because you got them from fighting with Liz! You're so weak I'm suprised you hit her at all! What was it a sneak attack!" Tears rolled from my eyes like a waterfall.

I ran.

I ran home.

I ran home hoping it's a dream.

I ran home hoping it's a dream and I'll wake up.

But I won't wake up.

I sprawled on my bed. "Gate of the Maiden I open thee. VIRGO!" I yelled summoning Virgo to my side. "Princess what's wrong! Are you ok?" She examined my bruises, "can you heal me quickly and help me pack my infinity bag than some others."

After awhile, Virgo had gone back with my bags and I had one bag with me left. Enough jewels for a year of training. Food. Water. Clothes the essentials.

I limped to my desk, I went to write a letter to my mother, but why would she want to hear the events of today? What joy could it bring her. I wrote to someone else instead. I finished the letterThree lonely tears marks the envelope seal. Sealing my troubles and worries, I'll wake up early tomorrow and head for Fairy tail. I will get stronger. And I won't be defeated but the likes of Natsu. EVER again.

I promise.

-the next day-

I locked the key to my apartment for the last time this morning, after taking a bath and changing into a pink mini skirt and a black tank top. My hair was in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon and I had black ankle boots. Left is a note int he middle of the floor. For them. I told the Landlady I won't be back. Ever, she sobbed. Even after all my rent and the 'I was gone for 7 years oh shit' she still cared for me. She made me promise I wouldn't hurt myself.

I didn't promise.

I couldn't.

I arrived at Fairy Tail early, slipping through the back door strait to Master Makarov's room. "Master?" "My child, what are you doing coming through their, why not go to the front?" I paused and stared at my shoes.

"I see" he said. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well... You see" one swift tear rolled down my cheek, carving a river for the others to follow close behind. I choked on my words.

"I-I want, *sniff* I want you to remove my g-g-guild m-mark p-please?" I sobbed, burying my face Into my hands. I glanced at Master.

"Wh-why?" I told him. I told him everything they've done. The beatings and they betrayal. I watched veins pop out of his forehead.

He waved his hand and my mark was gone.

I left the guild.

I left my tears.

I left him.

Goodbye Natsu.

(Natsu's POV)

I arrived at the guild at 10:00 this morning. Usually I would've been up at 6:00 with- I won't even think her name. I pounded open the door and rant to Erza, Lisanna and Gray.

"Hey Liz!" I yelled.

She smiled at me.

"Yo I was wondering we have an empty spot on team Natsu. If you're-"

She clasped her arms around my neck. "EEEK OMG NATSU ITS AMAZING! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She squealed. Causing a bit of deafness to my ear.

"YOU BRATS LISTEN UP!" Master raged. I looked at Erza. Her faced was blank. I've never seen anyone so angry, especially him.

"YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!" He bellowed. "Do you know who came to me this morning? Lucy did! She told me how her own family beat her up! Made up lies about her! Betrayed her!" I looked at Liz confused, she was scared. I watched a tear roll down Gramps face.

He never cries.

"Lucy left he guild this morning."

I heard gasps from every direction, but all I could do was stand still. The guild moving around. Levy crying on Gajeel's shoulder. Happy tearing up. Cana putting down her glass. Erza collapsed. Lisanna smirked?

But all I did was

Stand

Still.

I ran out of the hall. Erza, Lisanna, Gray, Levy and Wendy followed. They knew where I was going.

Lucy's Apartment.

I got closer and her sent was weak, almost nonexistent. Wendy noticed it to, she began to cry. I barged through the door, it was empty. Everything was empty.

My heart was empty.

I saw int he middle of the room. A letter and I small chest. I ran and skidded on my knees to the letter, ripping it open. I read outloud.

.

.

"_Dear Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Levy"_

We all shuttered at our names

_Family._

_What a lie! You beat me up for something i didn't do! _

_You shut me out for a lie that Lisanna made up!"_

I stopped reading and looked at Lisanna, she fake cried. Did she really have us all wrapped around her finger. "Why are we even reading this we should be happy the bitch is gone I mean remember what she did to me?" Lisanna complained. I flashed her a deadly glare. "Shut it!" I read again:

"_She came to my house and beat the crap out of me because I ruined her chance with Natsu."_

My tears wet the paper where it already had water soaked in. I made her cry.

"Lisanna you can have him."

My heart. Shattered. Shattered and empty.

_"Erza- I thought you where my sister. God what did I do wrong? I never could have seems any you did to me. I used to look up to you but now? I'm not so sure."_

Erza, Titania, cried. She balled into Gray's shoulder. "I'm sorry... L-Lucy" she sobbed

"_Gray- I have no words for you. What happened to 'where Family now I'll always protect you?'"_

He stopped moving. Ice boy was frozen. Ironic.

"_Wendy- why would you look away? Feeling guilty. I know you're a good kid and I still love you."_

Wendy's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. "Oh Lucy. I-I love you t-too" she cried.

"_Levy- I have no words for you. You spat in my face THE ONE PERSON I didn't expect this from was from you. How could you? Guess you can't read my newest novel"_

Levy backed up into a wall and covered her mouth remembering what she said. "Lu-chan..." Her voice faded into tears.

"_Lisanna- have fun with these traitors. And what did I do to deserve this?"_

She shrugged not caring. Fucking disgusting.

"_Natsu- you disgust me. I LOVED you! What the hell aren't you supposed to protect me forever. Isn't that what you said!"_

I put down the paper, a tear landed on my arm. My heart it hurts. "I love you Lucy. "What! No you don't Natsu you love me!" "SHUT UP LISANNA! This is all you're fault you played us all and now Lucy is gone!" Erza yelled picking Lisanna up by the collar.

"Guys theirs more!" Gray exclaimed. I read:

_"I'm leaving the guild. _

_Don't follow me._

_The unloved and unwanted_

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

_"P.S. Open the chest" _

Gray said after my pase

.

.

I reached for the chest. I reluctantly opened it to find a lacrima with a note Lucy wrote on it.

.

.

I have my apartment on video.

Take that bitch

.

.

Lisanna froze seeing that. It filled me with a hate fire. Watching this video broke me. It broke us all. Lisanna tried to run but Gray put an Ice-Make Cage around her. Lisanna walked in and beat her. Lucy didn't raise a finger.

She wouldn't hurt her family.

They way we hurt her.

"LLLLLUUUUUCCCCCEEEEE" I screamed and collapsed in a ball.

What have I done?

(Lucy's POV)

I don't even know where I'm going. If I walk eventually through this dense forest I'm bound to end up some place right? Have I been here before? I think I'm just running in circles.

"Lucy... Lucy is that you?" I hear a mans voice coming from behind me.

"Who are you?"

**Sorry I made them mean! It's just a story development.**

**im not entirely sure how this story's gonna go but I'm writing the next chapter as you read.**

**REVIWES APPRICIATED!**

**i wonder who it is?**


	2. Forgotten Memories

_I don't own Fairy Tail... K?_

**Forgotten Memories**

(Lucy's POV)

Theirs a boy about 27 to 29 standing in front of me. He has blue hair and a weird looking red tattoo on his right eye. He looks so familiar.

Wait a sec.

"Jellal?" I asked turning around.

Last I saw him was the Oracion Seis accident with Nirvana.

(A/N this is before the GMG they haven't had the first one yet but it's after the 7 year gap)

"Lucy it's been so long!" He ran and pulled me into his embrace. I hardly know so him, but I feel safe in his arms like this.

"Jellal?"

"Hm?"

"Well um-" I ask pulling away from him. "- I don't really know you all that well so um what do you want?" I said taking a step back.

"That's right." He sighed, I heard him mutter something else but I couldn't make out the words. He walks foreword to me and placed both hands on my arms and strait me strait in the eyes. "This might hurt Lucy. It will be painful, listen to me. I love you and you ne-"

"What!" I wiggled out of his grasp.

"It will all make sense."

(Normal POV)

Lucy's eyes widen. Jellal tried to finish his sentence but Lucy tried to run.

A pure golden magic circle appeared shining below her feet. Floating her in the air and paralyzing her. He chanted a ancient

.

"A million stars of brilliant shine

Twinkle the night sky with frozen lights

In the Heavens safe and sound

Bring her memories homeward bound

Heavenly Body Magic: Return Memories

.

"Jel- AHHHHH" she yelped. It felt like a million small needles where inserting into her head. She yelled and pleaded for him to stop this, but he turned away. He knew what had to be done.

Lucy lay unconscious hovering in mid air. Jellal saw the once lit up woods with golden shine turn dark, he turned to see Lucy lying limp on the ground, he spell is working.

He knelt behind her and lifted her head onto his lap and began to pet her hair.

"You will come back to me, dear sister."

(Lucy's POV)

Where am I? Everything feels fuzzy. I'm like 3 years old. Where am I?

Memories flood into my head. I can't stop thinking about what happened when I was three years old. I'm watching it all happen. I'm reliving my life.

(Normal POV)

(Brackets is normal Lucy's Throughts)

Younger Lucy sits at a wooden door. The house is old and small. One main room with a small table and two cushions to sit on. A little cupboard and fridge, second room has a bed and a small chest for clothes.

She sits agitated waiting at the door. All of a sudden it opens and her face lights up like a Christmas tree. A 5 year old boy opens it and closes the door behind him and kicks off his shoes. "Big Brother!" small Lucy chimes. The boy has blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye.

(Jellal? He's.. My brother!?)

He lifts up small Lucy and spins her around on his hip, he listened to her giggle away and it made him so happy. They were poor. Jellal gave everything he had to Lucy. They where having carrots for dinner. Jellal gave the carrot to her and waited till she ate her fill, than he ate the leftovers.

One night, Lucy and Jellal were sleeping in their little hut when they heard crashes outside. Jellal picked up his little sister bridal style and took her favourite dolly, a special vile of liquid and snuck out the back door. "CAPTURE THE CHILDREN, KILL THE ADULTS" he saw his angelic sister sleeping and the fire that burned down the neighbouring huts. He saw ugly creatures with large staffs spewing random things about 'the R system'

(Oh my god. Jellal and I. I was almost. A slave?)

"THEIR!" Lucy awoke at the yelling of the ugly creatures. She was scared That her feet where trembling. "Oh no! Lucy we have to run!" He yelled grabbing his sisters small a nod delicate wrist.

He took every shortcut and turn out of the town. They went into the forest and hid behind a tree. He grabbed both of her forearms and and stared into his little angels eyes. They where once lively and a pure chocolate brown. Now were puffy and had tears streaming out of them. It broke his heart. He grabbed the vile.

"Lucy I want you to drink this. It's a magical potion that makes unicorns appear!" He lied. She smiled and drank. "Now lay here and stay lying down." He watched her lay down and he cried. Petting one hair away from her head. He had actually given her a potion to forget memories. He was gonna draw them away and she wouldn't remember him to come after him. He got up and ran.

(*sniffs* Jellal don't leave me.)

Jellal kept running. "OVER THEIR!" The creatures yelled. He saw a blonde couple walking down the way. He ran to them. "Theirs a little girl over their she doesn't have any memories. Don't tell her about this just say you're her parents PLEASE! Her name is LUCY!" He begged and ran the other direction.

Running into the creatures. He was taken away in cuffs.

(I'm sorry Jellal it's all my fault)

(It's all my fault!)

(Jellal's POV)

Lucy stirred in her sleep. I couldn't think of anything else to do back then. Life would have been so much easier if I had hid with Lucy. But than they would have looked for both of us.

And I couldn't do that to her.

I used to be only 2 years older than her but now? I'm 9. I find that so-

"KYAAA" she yelped waking up from her slumber. The tears she had shed in her sleep poured out all at once. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"I remember." She drifted.

"It's so nice to have you back Lulu!" I smiled. Letting a tear escape from my eyes.

"Oh Jeje!" She let more shed. Until she passed out. It's to be expected I mean really. She just had 3 years of memories zapped into her head and all the old ones she has to replace.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to my cabin and placed her on my couch. "Oh Lu. Why are you all bandaged. And where's you Fairy Tail mark?" I'll have to ask when she wakes up.

I got up and went to the kitchen and prepared a snack for us, just like the old days. I'm happy she remembers being my sister again. But she still doesn't know what happened to our parents. I think I'll just leave that one for my own knowledge.

"Mmmm. Hey Jellal? What are you doing." I looked over to see a groggy Lucy wiping her eyes.

"Making food! Want some?"

I handed her a sandwich and sat across the table from her.

"JeJe?"

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you where taken to the tower of Heavan and possessed by Zeref."

I looked shocked, she was on the brink of tears.

"No LuLu it's not. I should have kept you safer. But anyway you're all better now and we're together again! So um what happened to you?" tone changed, and so did her expression.

"The bruises. Your mark?"

She cried.

(Lucy's POV)

I explained everything. Lisanna, Natsu... Everything. I told him about my plan to get stronger. I broke into tears and he put a hand on my back and comforted me by rubbing my upper back.

I fell into his shoulder. His body was surrounded by a golden death aura. I out a hand on his chest.

"JeJe calm down it's ok!" I tried to comfort him but he pulled up, "no. No Lucy it's not ok! You- you can be so nice to these people after they've Dione something like this! I shoulda just gave you you're memories back when I saw you at the tower of heaven!"

He pulled me up and put his hands an inch under my shoulders. "When I sent the guy after you I told him not to kill you, I told him to bring you to me unharmed. I was going to tell you than. And when you beat him I was so proud."

I smiled and felt tears in my eyes.

"So what are we going to do!" I asked sobbing into his chest. He brought his eyes to mine.

"I don't know about you but if feel like some revenge." I smiled.

"Let's start!" He flipped me around so his hands where on he back of my shoulders. It was all so fast I was still trying to catch up when he said "after bed!"

"Ugh! Bu-"

"No buts!" He showed me to a room down the hall. I got changed into a pair of pjs from my bag and laid in bed. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Lucy... I-"

"Did Erza know? Does anyone know?"

(Jellal's POV)

I can't tell her about him. Or about mom and dad. Not yet. "Nope. Only me, Jude and Layla." I watched her smile. She's still so young. She- she shouldn't have to deal with this yet. But she's nearing marrying age.

What was the age again 21? And her age now, taking away those 7 years. 17 years old. Well what date is it. July 15th? Oh crap.

She's already 18.

I'll have to tell her tomorrow.

But I don't want to see her sad.

It's unavoidable.

I couldn't sleep all night, I finally got my sister back and I'd already have to send her away.

And what Fairy Tail did to her?

I guess I have to thank them, if they didn't make her angry she might not have agreed to go.

The only thing she has to loose was me.

Will they let me go with her? I could teach her some basic Heavenly body magic.

(Lucy's POV)

I got up with the rising sun. Due to lack of noise I knew that Jellal wasn't up. I crawled out of bed and took a bath, it felt nice to just soak in the tub.

Once I got out I changed into a pair of high waisted light coloured jean shorts, a white heart chested crop top and a grey cardigan.

I went into the kitchen and found some bacon and eggs. I went to the drawer to find the frypans had dust on them.

Guess he doesn't cook a lot.

"Hmm Lucy?" Jellal came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Oops did I wake you?" I said smiling. "Hah um I was making breakfast I thought we could eat like a family!"

"Ok good... Because I need to talk to you"

He walked back to his room to get changed. I made the table and grabbed plates, juice, cutlery and the food.

He walked out and sat at the table, he had an ear to ear grin.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I said leaning on the table with my elbows.

"Hmmm, well we can't let a good meal go cold can we?" He smirked, damn him. He picked up a piece of bacon and ripped a piece off the end.

"You suck at stalling, get to the point!" I yelled at him.

"Fine fine!" He stuffed the rest of the bacon in his mouth, his aura went serious.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to change our life... Are you ready for that?"

I took a deep breath,

And nodded.

**omg! Hah I knew that was gonna happen. I must be a fortune teller!**

**Haha all reviews appreciated!**


	3. Galaxy Skies

_I don't own Fairy tail, if I did this wouldn't be in a fanfic. But an episode._

**Galaxy Skies**

(Lucy's POV)

"Ok Lucy, don't be upset ok?" I nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Here we go"

I sat up in my chair and put my elbows on the table and my chin on my hands. Seems like it's gonna be a long story.

"Our parents, Amulet and Noah.. where the rulers of the _dragon realm_" my face dropped. What the hell kind of a joke is this.

"We where born in the dragon realm. But one day when you where two years old... He came into the realm. He strolled right into the throne room and told our parents the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"When the first princess of the dragon realm turns 21... She will be wed to him, unless you could find you're mate before that. A mate is a person who you'll spend the rest of you're life with. That when you're with him, it all gets better. I always thought it... Would be..." he looked at his plate and I couldn't hear the rest.

"WHAT!" I yelled!

"Our parents didn't want it to happen so they sent you to earth land with me to hide from him. But you have to go back to the realm."

"Eh? Why?"

"To learn Dragon Princess Magic"

"EH?" I exclaimed.

"It's the same as dragon slayer but 2x more powerful." He stated.

"Ok well what about you?" Shouldn't their be some dragon prince magic or something.

"Oh... Ya that... Well I uh gave it up" my eyes widened.

"WAIT WHAT! Why?"

"Well when I lived in the dragon realm, I started to learn magic. But you can't leave the realm when you're in the process of learning. So I had a choice, either stay and learn or let you go down alone."

"Wh-what?" My eyes feared up. He really did care for me. "Baka why would you do that!" I yelled.

"Never mind it doesn't matter. Dragon Princess magic takes 2 years to learn.

Are you ready!"

"Yes" I sighed confidentially.

"Now the first step. Finish breakfast!" I scoffed and stuffed some bacon and 2 eggs onto my plate. Who is he?

"Um Jellal?" "Hmm?" "Well um. Are you coming with me?"

Silence.

He let out a deep breath and looked up at me. "Im not leaving you alone ever again!" I smiled "I'll have to tell Crime Sorcerie about my 2 year leap of absence." He sighed drinking his orange juice.

"And um Jellal?"

"Geez so many questions!" He complained which made me laugh, he really is childish even if he tried to be serious.

"Last one I promise... Maybe. Who is he...?"

(Jellal's POV)

I was hoping this wouldn't come up, but she's smart like mom. Should I tell her the truth or lie.

"This is a really good brea-"

"Oh no you don't tell me! I have a right to know who I might marry!"

I sighed inwardly.

**"Zeref"**

Her eyes widened as large as saucers. I watched them begin to roll back and her eyelids get heavy. I ran and dove to he, just barely muffling her fall.

"I knew it!" I laughed at her unconscious body, but we have to leave for training today.

I'm sure Fairy Tail has realized what they've done wrong. And with Natsu, the black haired and the blue haired dragonslayers. She could be located in a matter of minutes.

And it especially sucks because the gate to the dragon world.

Is in Magnolia.

(Natsu's POV)

I sat at the bar. As usual. Drinking oh maybe my 4th glass of beer that day. The whole guild changed when she left. Because we all felt guilty.

Cana stopped drinking, she politely asked for water. Erza refused to eat any cake until Lucy came back and made some. Gray stopped stripping. Wendy never smiled. And Levy stopped reading until she could read Lucy's book. Gajeel stopped performing, he said it wasn't the same without bunny girl. Mira went back to her old self and Kinana took over as bar maid.

Than their was me. Alone, at the bar, solo missions 24/7. Some nights, Gray had to carry me home, I got countless lectures about how-

"Natsu come on that's you eighth of the day it's time to stop, Lucy wouldn't like you to-"

"LUCY ISNT HERE!" I yelled at Erza. The guild went silent. I stared at my glass. I watched as tears dropped in my glass. I stormed out of the room "sorry I brought it..." Erza started but I was out the door and I couldn't hear he rest.

I stood outside the guild hall, alone. I rarely talked to anyone anymore. They always just brought up..Lu- I just can't say her name without breaking into tears.

"Hey Natsu?" I heard a voice behind me. I flipped to see Lisanna. I hadn't talked to her since the whole thing she did to Lu-. "Natsu is something wrong?"she placed her hand on my shoulder but I immediately pushed her away and she landed on her butt.

"Haven't you done enough!" I yelled.

"You can't be hurt forever! You're going to have to get over Lucy-" she said standing up.

But I slapped her as soon as she mentioned Lu-

"You Bitch! You don't deserve to say her name and I'll never forgive you for manipulating you're nakama and driving away the love of my life!" I ran out of the guild. I just ran.

No destination in mind.

I arrived at a familiar place, Lucy's apartment.

I'm not sure how I got here. All roads they lead me here.

I hung my head low, a breeze flew past me. I took in the sent of... Strawberry? Hold on.

Luce?

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up on the train, with my blue haired brother sitting beside me, I was leaning on his shoulder.

"Hmm Jellal?"

"Hello sleepy head!" I hit him in the chest.

"Was I asleep this whole time?" I asked rubbing the sleep outta my eyes.

"Ya you where a pain. I had to grab you're bag, my bag and you!" I laughed.

**Zeref**.

I remember what he said, it makes my blood run cold.

"Hey are you ok, you just started shaking! Calm down..." He grabbed my head and pulled it into the side of his chest.

"Zeref... Why am I... Engaged to him?" I asked still shaking.

"I don't know. He just stated it I don't know why or what his motives all I know is that you have to learn this magic to protect yourself. I won't always be here for you." He stated,

"But I can say... No to his proposal correct?"

"Well... Technically you can because you weren't really 'engaged' he just kinda barged in and said you'd be his wife." He shrugged.

Great I can say no.

"Wait a sec... Why did you say Technically?" I asked looking at him with suspicion.

"Well, it's not the smartest thing to go against Zeref I mean, dark lord and all..." His voice trailed off as we reached the station.

"Magnolia!" I spat!

"I-I don't want to be here!"

"Listen princess. The gate to the dragon world is in Magnolia so if we wanna got home we have to go through here." He whispered.

"Ok... But did you call me princess because I was whining or because I'm actually a princess?"

He got up and walked to the exit! It was the first one wasn't it. I grabbed my bag and rushed after him, reluctantly getting of the train.

I felt a soft breeze blow my hair across my chest, I took in a deep breath.

Luckily, Fairy Tail was in the forest so the chances of me running into anyone is slim. I hope I don't, for their sake. Jellal might beat he crap outta them. And I'm pretty sure on red headed girl in particular has a crush on him.

He looked at me and widened his eyes.

"It's just nice to be back. Even with everything I still miss it here." I smiled feeling the gentle breeze turn my cheeks pink. "Lucy sweetie you have to much faith in humanity." He smiled, and I chucked. I turned following him to a path, with the city on my back.

I ran to catch up to him.

"Luce?"

(Natsu's POV)

It's her.

She's really here, I never thought I'd see her here. It's a miracle it really is. Who's that she's with?

Jellal?

(Jellal's POV)

I heard that bastards voice calling my LuLu.

Like he should be allowed to talk to her, not to mention giving her a nickname! I should cut his-

I saw Lucy's face. She froze scared. She mentioned Lisanna beating her but not Natsu... Is she hiding something from me?

(Lucy's POV)

It's time to face the music.

I turned to face my pink haired best friend. "Natsu I-" I was cut off by his hug capturing me.

"Oh Luce I'm so sorry! I really sh-"

"Natsu... I didn't come back for the guild. I'm just passing though I'm sorry." I said pulling him off me.

"When will you come back?" He asked with those big onyx puppy dog eyes.

"Natsu I don't think I'm coming... Back at all" I sobbed, my voice was breaking, I turned to Jellal.

We should be going. I really wish I didn't have to talk to Natsu at all.

"I should go" I said awkwardly.

"No Luce... Please don't" he looked up at me with tearing eyes, "and not with him!" He spat with jealousy.

"Jellal I want to go" I gave a sad smile to him and he walked to me and nodded. Natsu forcefully grabbed my arm.

"No... No! You can't LUCE I won't let you!"

"METEOR!" It was just a flash of gold sending Natsu flying backwards and grabbing me, pulling me backwards. I knew the attack, my big bro was saving me. Again.

Wether it be from others or myself. He will always save me.

(Jellal's POV)

I stopped with Lucy right infront of the cave leading to the dragons world.

"Hurry get in! Natsu's a dragon slayer and he'll be able to track us here! You have to get in!" I shouted.

"Yea I know" it sounded like her voice was drowning. I walked behind her, I knew why she was sad. She thought her guild mates deserved at least a goodbye.

"Take my hand... We'll go through together." I smiled. She wiped her tear and took my hand, stepping into the dark cave.

Engulfed in black.

We continued walking until even to the entrance of the cave was darkened. Little spots of white appeared, taking over the sky until it was all white.

"KYAAA!" I heard Lucy scream, I reached to squeeze her hand, but their was no avail. And before I knew it, I was blinded.

I woke in a dark forest, alone. Lying on the cold grass I could barely even see my own body.

But I knew Lucy wasn't with me! I sprang up looking through the nearby trees squinting my eyes. She had to be here somewhere.

"LUCY!" I yelled.

I looked up at the sky through the trees, the sky was a blood red galaxy, something's off about its appearance. It's almost dark and deadly. But I know where I am.

It's been awhile Dragon Realm.

Where the Fuck are you keeping my sister.

(Natsu's POV)

Her scent disappeared from my nose. I couldn't smell the vanilla and strawberries that once brought joy to my life.

What was that she said.

"Natsu I don't think I'm coming... Back at all?"

I heard her right didn't I?

I walked back to my cabin. I didn't feel like going to the guild hall. Her scent was partially on me still. If I went to the guild one of the other Dragon Slayers would've smelt it or worse, it would've wore off. I shivered at the thought of her leaving us... With Jellal.

He's not trustworthy he almost killed Erza! What if he kills Lucy...

And theirs absolutely. nothing. I can do to save her.

Lucy's going to die,

and

its

all

my

fault.

(Lucy's POV)

Last I remembered was being surrounded by a warm light. I went to squeeze his hand, but he wasn't their to squeeze. I felt like I wasn't walking anymore, but floating.

Suddenly I was yanked by a hand and I screamed. I woke up here and Jellal was no where to be found. Wait. Where am I?

I squeezed my hand and silk was caught in my hand. It was a light/pale pink with gold designs. It was a bed. A total princess bed with curtains and all. It was quite big, with a couple dressers, makeup table, closet, bathroom. It was very expensive looking.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the large double doors. I cupped my hands to my ears.

Silent.

I opened the door very slowly, with two hands on the door to muffle any noise, I strolled into the hallway, exerting extreme precaution.

The hallways were magnificent, completely symmetrical.

*_click_*

I heard the sound of high heels. Did I put on heels this morning, I looked at my feet to find not only that I was wearing heels, but a dress too! It was a Sash Chiffon Dress, it had layered ruffles with golden trim and the dress itself was Rose pink. The top was heart chested with wide straps.

When did it throw this on, I'm not complaining it's gorgeous. And my hair. My hair was in a side braid. It was a crown braid down into a fishtail. Who the hell dressed me up.

I trailed my hand across my crown braid but stopped on something metallic. I pulled down a silver and crystal tiara. What the heck!

Oh wait. I am a princess.

I trailed down some more halls. Just ending up in circles. I think. It's hard to tell everything's the same.

"Ah Princess you've awoken!" I turned to find a women no older than 25 stood I in front of me. She had white hair and a blue ribbon dress.

"Who... Who are- where am I?" I asked stepping back from the lady. "Oh I'm sorry I guess Jellal only told you the basics I'm Grandine, the sky dragon. This is my human form."

I shivered at the thought. What if their where dragons on earth just hiding in human form...

"Wait where's Jellal!" I asked with a worried tone. "Well he hasn't appeared. I guess he was sent back because he has no purpose being here"

I sighed. He promised he'd stay with me. "Um Grandeeny? Can you take me to my... Uh parents?" It felt weird calling anyone but Mama and- I mean Jude and Layla my parents!

"Right this way"

I stopped at a window on the way. Staring out at the purple galaxy sky.

We're not in Earth Land anymore.

**OMG OMG!**

**If u guys didn't catch it read again!**

**Or should I tell you... Erm.**

**Where is Jellal?**

**mwaahaa I wonder...?**

**as usual! This is teh part I say all reviews are welcomed. Honestly I love it when you guys tell me how I'm doing or if i need so helpful suggestions.**


	4. 2 Years Later

_I don't own fairy tail... *sobs*_

**2 Years Later****.**

(Lucy's POV)

Grandine took me to large, gold double doors. She opened them and beams of white light shot out leaving the room unprotected form eyesight.

"Lucy?" A blue haired women stared at me, she was tall. Maybe 30? And weird looking red tattoos on the outside of both her arms. She had a diamond necklaces and a long white Victorian gown. She was beautiful,

Tears streamed down my eyes and she ran down a long red carpet onwards me. "My daughter my beautiful daughter!" She exclaimed and she captured me in her arms.

I let tears flow as well. She spoke of me with such fondness and such love. I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed without thinking. It was just instinct to call her my mother. I felt safe in her arms, a similar feeling when I was with Jellal...

"Mom? Where's Jellal?" I asked backing away, although I worried for Jellal it was nice to call someone mother again.

"Well I imagine he was sent back to earth land sweetheart." She brushed her fingers through my hair. "You really are a beautiful young women, Lucy. I've missed you terribly." I smiled.

"Lucy?" I looked past my mother to find a tall, Blonde man with a red tattoo on his left eye, similar to Jellal.

"Father?" I asked. I wasn't really sure but if she was my mom than he must be my father. And how come every member of the royal family has the same red tattoo and I don't?

"Lucy!" He exclaimed, I could smell the salt water streaming from his eyes. Hold up? How come I have such a good nose? He ran over to us and I was involuntarily pulled into a group hug.

A few hours later, after catching up over lunch. Man can their chef cook or what! After dinner they gave me time to 'freshen up?' Or something and than asked me to meet them in the ball room.

After explaining that I had no idea where that is, Grandeeny offered to show me.

When I arrived I saw a bunch of people standing in a row including my own parents. "What's this?" I asked as Grandeeny joined in with them. My mother stepped foreword from the crowd.

"As a Dragon Princess you must learn Dragon Princess Magic. It's far more advanced for any Dragon or Dragon Slayer. You will train with the dragons before you and master their elements. I've selected a few I find it repulsive if you would have to learn all. I was informed you only have 2 years so here are you're instructors."

She walked to the first part of the line. It was a man with Red hair (A/N I'll give you guys some freedom you can imagine what the dragons look like I'll just say their hair colours and gender.)

"This is Igneel, the Fire Dragon." Beside Igneel was a dark haired man, he almost looked emo. "This is Skaidrum, the Shadow Dragon" beside him was a white haired man. "This is-"

"Wessilogia, Light Dragon. nice to meet you" he flirted in a cocky tone, earning a smack up the side of his head by my mother.

Than their was a blue haired women, "this is Aquamarine, the Water Dragon" she nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back. Beside her was a fairly buff man, far buffer than the other man. He was tan with brown hair. "This is Demek, the Earth Dragon." Gosh he was so big. He nodded and I bowed. Holy crap did this guy intimidate me.

At the end of the line was Grandeeny. "I know her, Grandeeny the Sky Dragon." My mother nodded and ran beside Grandeeny,

Ok now I'm confused " I'm Amulet. Or Mom. And I'm the Celestial Dragon. Or Dragon Queen" she was a little peppy.

She pointed to my father. "This is Noah, or Dad. He's the Heaven Dragon. Or Dragon King." Dad nodded.

The doors behind me burst open. "Sorry I'm late!" A indigo haired man ran in. "Geez Algernon! Now I have to start all over again! Ugh never mind. Lucy this is Algernon, the Time Dragon. You think he'd show up on time!" She put emphasis on time than gave a ridiculous laugh. "Do ya get it?" She sung.

"Yea we get it!" The dragons said in unison.

"Wait uh mom?"

"Yes Sweetie!"

"If I train with the dragons. Isn't that just making me a dragon slayer?" I asked. Thinking about Igneel and Natsu.

"Yes. Than you get the seal of the Royals!" She said pointing to her arms where red tattoos are. "Once you finish we have a ceremony and you get the seals placed on you. Pretty simple. It just marks you as a royal."

Oh, makes sense. I nodded to show her I understood. Everyone filed out of the room and I ran to my father. "Uh dad can I ask you something?"

"Yes Darling?"

"Well it's just. Jellal has the seal... and he didn't finish training. And one more question. How come I use Celestial Spirit Magic and Jellal uses Heavenly Body Magic?"

"Well. Because Jellal decided to leave to protect you. He was unable to come back into this realm. But he was still my son, so I put he seal on him to remind him who his family truly is." That makes sense. No matter what Jellal is still my brother.

"And when you two where leaving, your mother and I gave you a variation of our own magic to keep you safe without exposing you identity."

"Oh ok! Thanks dad!"

(Normal POV)

-in an unknown place-

A dark haired man stood staring at the lacrima screen in his lap. He waited furiously for something worth while to appear.

"My lord, you seem quite restless." A red haired demon with a dark cloak asked.

The dark figure smashed the lacrima on the ground. Shattering it into small pieces. "It's useless Asura. Amulet has done well hiding one of her children" he walked to the window, placing his hands on the frame, staring out over the dark woods and blood red galaxy sky.

"I'll wait 2 more years. If she is not found. Alert the dark guilds. Tell them to search for the blonde celestial Mage."

"Right away my lord" Asura said before scurrying out of the room.

"Oh Amulet. You must think you're clever huh? Tell that to Jellal..."

(Lucy's POV)

-2 years later-

Wow it's been two years. Two of the hardest years in my life no doubt, but totally worth it! I had so much fun with all of the dragons. Except training with mom. Don't get me wrong.

I missed her and all and it was nice seeing her but. Every time I got knocked on my butt or took a blow she FREAKED! She stopped our whole lesson!

The hardest element to learn itself was fire because of all my torn feelings of Natsu... Well once they where gone fire was easy so...

I guess the hardest one was Dads. The Heavens! It still sounds cool when I say it. With each one I would say. 'Fire Princess roar!' Or 'Water Princess wing attack!'

But with dad's magic, which he made perfectly clear is a last resort, I get to say. "Heavenly Princess iron fist!'

Anyway tonight's my big 'Marking Ceremony' and I wore a red strapless high low chiffon dress with black beads. My hair was in slight curls and was down and I wore black open toed pumps. My hair grew quite a but as well It now went down to my mid back. And my hips got smaller as well. I still had a pretty big but If I do say so myself. I was really skinny. I guess that's what happens when you change realms.

Apparently it was customary for the receiver of the seal, aka me, had to wear red because the seal was red.

I walked through the golden doors of the throne room. I really wish Jellal could be here for my ceremony. I sighed of the thought and looked foreword to my parents and my teachers.

I couldn't help but smirk at how much I've grown in the last 2 years. If only Fairy Tail could see me know.

I'm not helpless anymore.

Am I Natsu?

(Natsu's POV)

-at the Fairy Tail guild hall-

I sat at the bar, alone. It's not anything unusual, I became sorta a heavy drinker. Someone had to drink all the barrels Cana had delivered monthly, and she stopped drinking ever since Lu- left.

I had nothing better to you.

"Hey Natsu?" I heard a soft voice ask from behind me, I turned to find Levy staring at me. I haven't talked to her since Lu- left. I could never face her. I looked past the small Bluenette to see the entire guild staring at me. It was set up, damn them.

"What!" I slurred pretending to be drunk- two barrels wasn't enough to get me drunk anymore.

"Well, it's just were starting to worry about you. You've disconnected from the guild, you only go on solo jobs, you won't even fight ice princess!"

I turned away from her and back to my drink. I scoffed at the idea of having anyone as a partner, except Lu-.

"Natsu, we're all sad, but you have to get over her eventually." That did it.

I span my bar stool around and stood infront of the guild.

"Who Levy? Huh? Can't even say her name!" I yelled, Gajeel stood up to block me but I just shoved him away and I ran to Erza.

"It's your fault! It was you're lover who took her from us! She's gone because of you!" I yelled at her face. She looked down into her lap.

What have I done.

I can't help it anymore, I explode all the time.

Lu- tamed my fire.

"Shut up!" I turned only for my eyes to meet with ice princess. "WHAT!" I yelled running over to him.

"Lucy isn't coming back! She's been gone for 2 years! We've searched everywhere. It's over..." His voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"What?" I turned at the small fragile voice of none other than Wendy. She heard all of what Gray said.

"Lu-chan... She isn't?" The entire guilds aura got more depressing than it already was.

"Well we were gone for 7 years right? What if it happens to Lucy again? Huh! Huh!" She yelled running to all of us for comfort. But we turned away.

"Fine than!" She yelled furiously.

I miss it. The way Wendy smiled. She hasn't since Lu- had been gone. She says what's their to smile about, vowing not to smile till someone brings Lu- home.

(Lucy's POV)

My mother took one of my small hands and placed it in both of her smooth ones. My father did the same but his was more rough. We made a triangle over a tall gold chalice that was as tall as my stomach.

My teachers became a ring around us. Lighting up one by one.

(A/N see if you can guess what colour is who?)

Red

Black

White

Blue

Green

Purple

Baby blue

(A/N order was, Igneel, Skiadrum, Wessilogia, Aquamarine, Demek, Algernon, Grandeeny)

My parents and I lit up gold in the centre. A circular cut drew itself around both of my wrists, with blood spilling below into the chalice. My parents right wrist did the same. The left already had a cut, probably from Jellal.

The blood mixed in the chalice below. Finally it crawled up onto my arm. It started on the outside of my shoulder and went in a pattern (like Jellal's) down the outside of my arm and stopped hallway Through the skin above my radius. It's official.

I am the Dragon Princess.

The room darkened leaving only darkened candle light. The cuts on my wrists glowed gold leaving swirling imprints on my wrists like small gold bracelets. It's a sign that the ritual was a success!

Everyone pulled into a group hug and celebrated my coronation! Igneel pulled me aside and spoke to me in a deep voice "listen Lucy. You've only fought half the battle... Remember this. It's always better to lose the battle than miss the war" the words sink into my head. What the hell? I know Igneel is old but still. I though he had some screws still in place.

I nodded at his request.

"LUUUUCYYYY!" If an over to my mother who had her hands behind her back. "Ummmm yeah?" I asked.

"I have a surprise!" She exclaimed a little to excited, oh well. It's just how she is.

She pulled a little dark violet exceed from behind her back, she had a little black bow on her tail. It reminded me so much of Carla but her eyes where more like happy. She smiled big at me.

"LUSSSHE!" It jumped into my breasts and cuddled me.

"OMG you're so cute!" I cuddled her. "What's you're name?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"You don't remember me?" Her eyes filled with tears... I stared into her deeply.

Wait a sec

"Abby?" I asked and my face brightened. I missed her so much.

"Umm how did and exceed get in the dragon realm?" Skiadrum asked with no emotion.

"Well I don't know. When I was little I was walking through the forest one day and I found Abby lying their, unconscious." I looked at Abby and hugged her. "Took me a month to get her back to health!" I smiled and she smiled back. I missed her so much.

The next day we met at the gate, I wore a dark purple velvet cloaks it's black lining, to shadow my face and more importantly to cover my marks. Under I had a black long sleeve crop top. And finally I had purple galaxy leggings and black toms boots. I also had my black belt with my keys and a katana. It had black handle, black blade and black cover. But of couse know one would seeany of it, I'm wearing my cloak.

My parents sobbed into my shoulder as the hugged me good bye. I admit I cried too. In all my years of physical training, everyone still said their was no way they could train my emotions to be tougher. I said piss me off and my emotions will be rock solid.

I laughed at the memory.

I turned to face everyone. "I guess I'm off!" I smiled, choking back my tears. They all nodded or turned to hide their tears- except Igneel. He just looked at me and nodded. I remember his saying. 'Its always better to lose the battle than miss the war' I still don't get it and he knows that.

And explanation would be nice.

I turned to face a golden gate with a with centre. I stepped foreword towards the light, laughing at the irony. I turned to face them and blew a kiss, taking a step backwards and I was blinded.

Here I come Fairy tail.

You ready?

-TIMESKIP-

[Lucy awakes on earth land]

I yawned getting up, I clenched he fabric below my finger tips, it's soft. Wait what the hell? I glanced down to find myself sitting on a white comforter, the room was completely white as well.

And I know I'm not in the portal anymore. So where am I, I put my foot on the floor hoping it won't creak, with my luck, it did and I ran to the corner of the room, the only colourful thing in the room beside me was a gold earring sitting on a study table, that was white.

I leaned on the door and waited to hear something. I heard muffled from voices.

"Well she has an exceed so she's gotta be a dragon slayer!" A child's voice? No it's not, it sorta sounded like Abby's but more masculine.

"Oi! Think we can convince her to join Sabertooth!" A man said, in a very cocky tone if I might add.

"Knock it off. She's still asleep." Another man, but totally emotionless.

"Fro-San is worried about tattoo lady!" It was a babies voice, but wait. Tattoo lady?

Shit!

I looked down for my cloak to find it was off and my katana and keys where gone! My shirt covered most of my tattoo just the end showed. Where the hell is all my stuff! And more importantly where's Abby. And even more importantly where am I?

"I'm gonna go check on her" said the emotionless voice. I hid behind the door waiting for him to open it. A dark haired teen did and walked into the room. I could tell by the way he squinted his eyes he was blinded. I kicked him in the back of the knee and ran out the door, scanning the rather large room for my things. It had a wall going down the middle and stopped about 5 feet on either side of it stopping it from touching the wall. Half was a kitchen, half was a living room.

"Uhhhh" I heard a grunt from the teen I knocked over. I went to the door, If I get out i can scope out the place, come back and get Abby and my stuf-

I felt a rough hand firmly grip my arm, stopping me from running. I turned to give him a hard punch but he caught it. He had control over both my hands. And man was he strong, I looked up into his blue eyes, than to his blonde hair. He just sat their like an idiot smirking.

It made my blood boil.

The other teen came down and attached a metal bracelet to my wrist. "Sit." He ordered.

"FIRE PRINCESS-" no fire, nothing came out. I didn't even feel anything in my stomach. They looked at me confused and I returned the glance.

Until the blonde one roughly threw me onto the couch.

"Who the hell are you?"

**how you you guys like? **

**I must say it's MUCH DIFFERENT than I thought the story would end up... Haha oh well!**

**i must say I've turned into the MASTER OF CLIFFHANGERS... MWAHAHAHHAHAH...**

**sorry admin looses her cool every once in awhile.**

**haha oh well, remember the hot I told you about the skies!? ITS IMPORTANT**


	5. Blondie

_The actual chapter 5. And btw I don't own fairy tail_

**Blondie**

(Lucy's POV)

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde one growled, I scoffed and turned my head to the side.  
"Where the hell is Abby?" I growled  
"Who?"  
"My Exceed! And where the hell is my stuff too?"  
He just laughed at me the little shit.  
"You answer me first blondie!" He smiled, and I glared at him, "what did you just call me?" I threatened. "Blondie"  
"You're blonde too!"  
"Would you two cut it out!" The black haired teen raised his voice but it still had no emotion.  
"Oh wait hey. Rouge isn't this the Fairy, yea the blonde one!" The blonde one said to the black haired one.  
"O my god you're right Sting. What are you doing here Fairy?" Rouge asked me as flat as a pancake.  
"I am not a Fairy!" I put emphasis on not and stood up. "Where the hell is my stuff, exceed and cloak! It's been nice chit chatting but I have to go!" I glared at the two guys.  
"Rouge-kun!" A little green Exceed in a pink suit came running over with two others. A red one and ABBY! I ran over to Abby but a hand caught me,  
I was expecting the idiot Sting. But it was Rouge.  
"Let go of me!" I struggled till he gave my other arm to Sting, i was stuck. I realized Rouge had the key to my bracelet on his wrist. I was fighting to get unlocked.  
"So Rouge what do we do with her?" Asked Sting in the back ground. I glared at him and saw my cloak and things on a coat rack by the door.  
"I don't know." Rouge said.  
The key fumbled and fell out.  
"Let go of her!" I heard Abby yell.  
I got the key into position again. "Lector! Stop the little purple exceed!" Sting shouted and the little red exceed called Lector grabbed Abby's hand.  
The key fell in, I twisted my hand and the bracelet fell off.  
"Bingo!" I said out loud. "What the-" I kicked Sting in the gut and with my new free arm I punched Rouge in the stomach. I jumped away and yelled "WATER PRINCESS ROAR!" A huge cyclone of water rushed towards the boys and they fell. Their exceeds ran to their sides.  
I opened my hand to my things not the coat rack. "FLASH FOREWARD!" I yelled the attack Algernon the Time Dragon taught me. And in a flash my cloak was on and my keys and katana was attached to me belt. I took a sniff of the air to see where I was and Abby leaned on my shoulder. I felt my knees buckled at the familiar scent. Could these two possibly...  
"Oi Blondie what the hell!" Sting yelled.  
"Wessilogia... Skiadrum..." I said under my breath. "WHAT!" The blonde haired idiot yelled.  
"Wessilogia... Skiadrum..." I said louder.  
"How do you know our fathers!" They asked with a sense of anger. I knew these idiots weren't in any way Wessilogia or Skaidrum.  
"Never mind." I turned them down flat. Sitting back down on the couch.  
"Ok fine! Mind answering a few questions than?" Sting huffed.  
"You can ask. We'll see if I- wait are you guys cops?" I asked. They sounded so formal. They both chuckled. Even the Rouge dude. But I took their laughter as a no.  
"What's you're name?" Rouge asked, showing the slightest bit of interest. Abby opened her mouth to answer but I covered it, "I'm not sure wether to trust them." I whispered to them, but they heard. "Hey! You can trust us!" Sting yelled.  
"Lucy Fernandez" I smiled. Fernandez really was my last name. But everyone knew me as Lucy Heartfilia, so this cover should be good. "Really. Lucy Fernandez." Rouge interrupted my thoughts. "Correct. That's my name" I smirked at Sting, he seems to be the idiot of the partnership.  
"Ok, why are you lying to us?" Sting smirked this time. I looked at him in shock. My body froze "h-how I mean... Um w-what are y-you t-t-talking about?" I stuttered.  
"I know you're Lucy Heartfilia." He grinned at me. Maybe he's not the idiot. "No I'm not..." I faded from my sad tone. "I'm not Lucy Heartfilia I really Lucy Fernandez. Please just call me Lucy Fernandez in front of people please? I wanna leave Heartfilia behind." They both stared at me with wide eyes and I pulled up my hood. They nodded after a few seconds of awkward silence.  
It's not that hard to believe I'd wanna leave Lucy Heartfilia behind. I mean Heartfilia represents the biggest lie in my life.  
"Alright Lucy..." Sting said causing me to smile. "What's this whole water princess deal." The second question was completely confidential.  
"Pass" I said flat and turned to Rouge. "You're last name. Is it Fernandez or Heartfilia. And are you related to Jellal?" His name stung my heart. I haven't seen or heard anything from him in the past 2 years.  
"Fernandez and yes he's my brother" if I kept things formal they would let me leave, no personal connection.  
"Why don't you trust people?" Sting said in a sensitive voice. "What?" I asked nodding of the question.  
"You wear a cloak to hide yourself you changed you're name." I looked down into my lap, he was right. I don't trust people.  
"Take a leap of faith," he started and he put a hand on my shoulder and I shot a look up at him, but he ignored it. "You only need 10s of insane courage to do something great"  
I sighed.  
"I can't believe I'm actually trusting you... Blondie... Uh I don't really know what to call you Rouge?" I sat back on the couch and made Abby come and sit on my lap.  
"2 years ago Lisanna completely beat me up for no reason. Natsu found me and took me to Fairy Tail, and of course I didn't tell him the truth. When we got their Lisanna made up lies that I beat her up and everyone believed her, and they got mad at me and completely ignored me. So I eventually quit the guild and left to train."  
I looked up at Sting and Rouge, who's eyes where widened with shock. Because of the whole Fairy Tail family probably. I felt a small drop of wetness on my cloak, am I crying! I quickly wiped away my tear and went onward with my story.  
"So I went to a random forest and found Jellal. He brought back my real memories, I'm not Lucy Heartfilia I'm his sister, Lucy Fernandez. He gave me to random people and hid me from the r system and he was taken instead when we where younger. So he explained my life to me. When I was born we lived in the dragon realm, I was the princess. And Zeref came in and said when I turn 21, that he will marry me, without permission or anything he just sorta decided it. So Jellal took me to earth land."  
Their eyes where still widened by my story. Great! The last thing I want is pity. And know one can know about all this shit. I clenched my fist on my cloak when I said his name. Zeref. It sent chills down my spine.  
"So the next day he took me to the dragon portal and we went over the the realm. That's the last place i say Jellal... I don't know where he is" my voice faded into tears. Mum said that he was sent back to earth land but I know that isn't right. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I jumped up in surprise. It was Sting and he was too strong for me.  
"I- I spent 2 years training on my dragon princess magic. Finally mastering it. And I came back, to look for Jellal, and more importantly to hide from Zeref." I faded away and sat up from them. "You can't tell anyone this? alright?" They nodded.  
"I can use my sword magic, celestial spirit magic but I'd like to keep secret as long as possible, and time princess magic which I don't have to say princess in. I can use those without blowing my cover!"  
Sting smirked at me, "dosent it feel nice to open up to someone finally!" He smiled knowing that it was him and Rouge.  
"Shut it! You guys are sworn to secrecy. I am Lucy Fernandez, I am a sword and time Mage. With a few other tricks up her sleeve." Grasping my keys in my hand. If up I used them, it would be a dead give away. Or an angry mob saying I killed Lucy Heartfilia.  
"What about Abby?" Asked Rouge cutting into my moment.  
"What about Abby!" I complained.  
"People will know you're a dragon slayer because of her." He said flat and intelligent as usual  
"Fine than! Which dragon slayer should I be?"  
"What are our options?" Said Rouge with the tiniest hint of interest. He obviously is good at hiding emotions, on the other hand Sting is sitting with his elbows on his knees covering his mouth in shock.  
"Fire, Shadow, Light, Water, Earth, Sky, Celestial and Heaven." I nodded my head thinking of the names again to make sure I didn't miss one.  
"Ummmmmmm" Rouge said plain.  
"WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE!" Sting yelled jumping up. "YOURE BLONDE TO!" I yelled jumping up as well.  
"Which is you're favourite?"  
"And how can you be just a dragon slayer what about princess?" Sting and Rouge asked.  
"Well I just use Dragon Slaying magic instead of Dragon Princess. It won't be half as strong but it will do." Than my favourite... It's mamas magic. But that had to do with celestial keys and I can't really give myself away. Papas? His is really strong even if I use Dragon Slaying.  
"Heavens. I want to use my dads." They nodded and stood up shaking my hand.  
"Hello I'm Lucy Fernandez, it's nice to meet you. I use sword, time and heavens dragon slaying magic!" I smiled at my fake persona. I'll keep my keys hidden just in case I need them. I'll have to hide my Dragon princess and Celestial Spirit magic hidden.  
"Why hello their Lucy. I'm the almighty Sting Eucliffe. I use light dragon slaying magic." He smirked and raised his eyebrows in a cocky tone.  
"Rouge, shadow dragon slaying magic" he mumbled flat as ever. Which made me laugh.  
"Fro is Rouges exceed. Fro thinks tattoo lady is pretty" the little exceed in the pink costume said. He had such a cute little baby voice.  
"Oh Fro you're so cute!" I squealed petting him on the head.  
"I'm Lector, the best exceed in the world! You have to be the best to work with the almighty Sting-kun!" The little red one announced.  
I walked over and placed a hand on his head.  
"I'm sorry you have Sting as you're partn-"  
"HEY!" Sting yelled in defence from behind me.  
"Should be nicer to the person who saved you're life!" I turned around in a flash and stared at his smirking face.  
"What!"  
"We found you in the forest" he sat for a moment rethinking I guess.  
Must be hard with that thick skull of his.

-FLASHBACK-  
(Stings POV)

Rouge and I where walking in the forest on our way to Mt. Hakobe to defeat a White Scale Wytherin. (A/N That beast from the rainbow cherry blossom episode)  
"Hey Rouge. How much do these sell for again!" I said grinning at our bag of scales. "Quite a lot if I remember correctly." He said and I threw my fist in the air!  
"Rouge! Fro wants to know when Fro will be home?" Asked Frosch. "Soon. Frosch." Rouge asked in a caring tone. He was always so nice to Fro. I turned away from them rolling my eyes, the only time I heard that tone was with Fro.  
When I was turning I saw a flash of purple and yellow.  
It made me do a double take and anything that is worthy of making the great Sting Eucliffe do a double take must be interesting.  
I ran off in the direction of the colours. Finally I pushed through a bush and found a blonde lying sprawled out on a rock, with a little purple exceed lying beside her. The little exceed had a little black dress. While the blonde was wearing a cloak, with the hood down.  
"ROUGE!" I yelled. Calling him over. I went over to the blonde and lightly brushed her bangs from her forehead. Damn she was hot.  
And sorta familiar too I couldn't really place where I had seen her before.  
I scooped her up in my arms carrying her bridal style, I walked to Rouge, "grab her exceed we are taking her back with us." I demanded, Rouge sighed knowing once I had made up my mind it would stay that way. No if, sans or buts about it.  
I examined the beauty in my arms. She was really tiny. She looked to be about 5"8 and really skinny waist and body to be exact. She still had a big rack and ass though. And her hair was pretty long too. She really was beautiful.  
"Stop staring at her it's creepy." Rouge sighed as usual.  
I blushed the tiniest but but covered it with ego, "yea right! Wait hold on. Isn't this the blonde fairy that disappeared 2 years ago?" I asked running over to Rouge to show him the girl. Lucy if I remember correctly.  
"Oh yeah it is her. The Fairy Tail guild is close. Should we take her their?" He asked. I stood their for a sec and turned away walking.  
"I already said. She's coming home with us. No run before they pick up her sent and they take her from us?"  
"Aren't we taking her from them?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I looked over at blondie. I couldn't tell her most of that story shed think I was a perf staring at her unconscious body,  
"Well we saw up you passed out on Mt. Hakobe and we carried you here. God Blondie you gotta be more careful."  
"You're blonde to!" She yelled totally buying my story. It pretty much was the truth. I just left out the part taking her here instead of Fairy Tail. And I'm guessing by her story she's thanking us for not taking her their.  
"Hey Lushe?" We turned around to see Abby sitting on the couch.  
"What are we gonna do now?" She sat on the couch. I looked at Lucy, who bowed her head. She can't really go anywhere, she needs to stay hidden. I smirked as an idea popped into my head.  
"What is that?" Rouge asked pointing at the red swirls just showing at the edge of her sleeve.  
"Umm... It's just my marks. My marks of the Royal family. It has to stay hidden. If anyone sees it than, I'm pretty much done for." She trailed off.  
Poor girl. Alone in the world, beaten and lied to by her own nakama, a lost brother, parents she can't see, foster parents that are dead? I walked over to her and used her cloak to cover her arms.  
"Join Sabertooth"  
"WHAT?"

(Lucy's POV)

"WHAT?" I yelled at Stings question. I hardly know either of them. Ha that's weird, they practically know everything about me, and I know absolutely nothing about them.  
"You heard me!" Sting stated in a sing song voice. "Well I hardly know you!" I yelled in defense.  
"So! We didn't know you at all and we brought you into our home!"  
"After you stole all of my things and put a anti magic bracelet on me!"  
"So?"  
"Would you two stop fighting like a married couple and come back to the issue!" Once Rouges words sunk in I darted my face away from Stings and blushed as red as a Igneels hair.  
"So will you?" Rouge asked. My face died down and I looked at him and took a deep breath.  
"Yea... Yes I will!" I smiled.

-TIMESKIP-  
(After dinner)

Sting, Rouge and I spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. Sting is a cocky bastard who's a total playboy. He's sorta like Loke up in a way but Loke is a gentleman when he flirts. Also Sting has always looked up to Natsu. Which I laughed at, but he said he doesn't anymore, now he just wants to beat him.  
Rouge is a emotionless plain guy who couldn't care less about anything. Except Fro, he believes in the importance of comrades and family. But I doubt he'll ever smile or laugh. Rouge used to look up to Gajeel, I told him about the phantom lord incident and Gajeel beating on me. He looked a bit angry, tpnot that I could tell. Than I told him he apologized to everyone and he's like a big brother to me!  
Neither of them explained how they knew Wessilogia and Skiadrum. I knew by their sent and their magic that they studied with them.  
I knocked on Stings door later that evening.  
"Hey Sting!" I asked walking into the room, I froze at the door. He was half naked standing in the middle of the room, I couldn't help but gaze at his toned muscles and chiseled 8 pack. I watched the smirk form on his face. Oh god here we go.  
"Like what you see?" He turned and opened his arms making muscles, I laughed at the sight and he frowned.  
"In you're dreams! I was just waiting for you to reply!" I yelled. "Anyway can I borrow a shirt. I don't have any clothes so I wanna take a job ASAP. But for now can I use a shirt for sleeping in?" I asked at the door. He walked over to his dresser and threw me a grey v-neck. I said my thank you and ran to the washroom to get changed.  
I came out with my clothes folded nicely and the shirt on. It came down about 10 inches above my knee. It was pretty short but no shorter than the stuff I used to wear, like my skirts and shit. I laughed thinking of all the girly stuff Had before.  
I want a whole new look, leather jackets, ripped leggings, red tanks. I won't be the girly girl anymore.  
"Hey Lucy wan-" I turned to find Sting staring at me with rosey red cheeks. I grabbed a pillow from the bed in the guest bedroom and threw it at him. "PERV!" I yelled as he deflected my attack. "Geez calm down I was just checking up on you and the- purple one. "It's ABBY! get it?" I spelled it put for him, it's not like it's a hard name.  
Sting threw his hands up defensively and I glanced back at my little friend, who was fast asleep.  
"Ok then, tomorrow we'll leave for Sabertooth." He said closing the door, I heard scattered footsteps go down the hall. I smiled. I'm going to join another guild.  
"Look at me now Natsu." I said before finally passing out.

(Natsu's POV)

Tonight is the night, we buried Lucy Heartfilia. We all knew for her to be gone for this long and not a trace show up she had to be dead. Wendy and I where the only ones after all this time who did except it. Gajeel kept trying to calm us and Levy down by just saying she's gone,  
He would turn around and I could smell the salt water.  
I eventually gave into the concept that she's gone. Wendy never could. We sat around the grave, it was on a cliff overlooking an ocean. Luce and I used to come here after cases and just sit down.  
It seemed like the right place for her to rest. We didn't have her body either, so we buried notes for her, things we never got to say.  
Once all the notes where in the chest, we stood by her grave crying. We all knew she was gone but now it was official.  
"Lucy Heartfilia was more than just a comrade. But a friend as well. She was the sunshine of the guild hall, and things will never be the same without her. Can st-" master was cut off by Wendy interrupting the service, running from behind all of us and breaking the crowd.  
"THEIRS NO WAY LUCYS DEAD!" She yelled running to the grave and turning to us. "It's fake it's all fake she's not gone!"  
"Wendy I-" Levy started but I cut her off. I ran to Wendy and hugged her in my arms.  
"STOP IT NATSU JUST STOP!" I felt my vest begin to get wet and I'm sure she could feel my tears on her head.  
"Wendy I know how you feel. I know it's hard. I really do."  
"Natsu!" It reminded me of the time we lost Eclair. Lucy fell into my arms and just cried for hours and I held her small shaking frame. I turned to Fairy tail.  
"Lucy wasn't just the little princess everyone thought she was. She battled her whole life to find the one thing she's always wanted. She wanted to be happy. She lost her mother, than her father. And her world was falling apart. She found us and happiness. And it kills me inside to know that we chose this path." When I said this Levy fell to the ground and cried. Gramps backed off and let me finish speaking.  
"I hate to think that our last words to Lucy where words of hate. And I hope she's looking over us in heaven because theirs no way that she could ever end up in hell. Luce if you're watching us now we're sorry. We miss you a-and we love you. I-I love you..." I fell to my knees crying. I kissed my finger pads and placed it on her grave.

"I really do love you" I managed to say. Before breaking down on her grave. "And I really am sorry"

**oh ma gersh! Nalu ending!**

**haha I will explain. I got a review asking how come Lucy dosent knew Sting and Rouge. Well, Lucy was on the 7 year gap and b4 that Sting and Rouge where children, after the 7 year gap she went to the dragon realm for 2 years. Soooooo yeah he.**

**reviews please I beg you *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Sabertooth

_I no own fairy tail_

**Sabertooth**

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up early that morning. 9:29 to be exact. I guess I'm jet lagged or something I don't know. I got out of bed and changed back into my galaxy. Leggings and long sleeve black crop top. I ran to the kitchen and made eggs, toast and bacon.

I didn't feel like dying this morning so I won't wake them up. I don't know how they'll do. I walked back to my room ready put on my black belt and clipped on my sword and my keys. But I decided I wouldn't need them now so I'll rely on my other magic if anything happens.

"Abby..." I called in a whisper. I heard a grunt, which made me chuckle. "Sweetie it's time to get up!" I called a little louder this time hoping to wake her. "Lushe what is it!" She groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

I picked her up and walked out the room. "You're going to get up eventually sleepy head!" I chanted spinning her around and giggling. I went to the kitchen and began to set the table, since their was nothing else to do. "Hey what are you doing up so early?" Sting walked down running his eyes.

"Actually it's 10:00 now!" I answered and gave a cute smile, "go wake up Rouge!" I ordered but his eyes opened fully even with him just waking up. He started to shake. "Uuuuuuhhhh that's um not the best idea... We should just let him sleep" he said continually shaking. "Oh my god what are you so scared of." I complained. He ran over to me and whispered. "Keep you're voice down. Last time I woke him up I got punched unconscious!" He said and he began to calm down.

"Whatever let's just eat!" I whispered back and turned to the table.

A couple minutes later Sting and I finished breakfast and I put some in the fridge for Rouge when he was ready! I sat with Sting on the couch watching tv, we flicked on to news and a article about Fairy Tail came on.

It was a picture of a grave on a cliff. The same cliff Natsu and I always sat on after missions?

"Fairy Tails, Lucy Heartfilia, was buried late last night. Member MiraJane Strauss stated 'we never found Lucy dead or anything. We just all had a gut feeling knowing she's gone. We decided that we need closure, so we buried last messages we had to tell her.' Isn't that so sweet? Another member stated 'Lucy was the sunshine of the guild. I don't know how we'll cope without her.' Their master, Makarov Dreyar wishes me to say this message. Lucy Heartfilia if you are out their... You're family needs you." The women on the screen stated standing on the cliff.

I lifted my knees to my chest. Staring blankly at the tv, that Sting had just turned off. I felt my eyes begin to burn as a salty liquid rolled out. Did they really miss me? Or are they just putting on a show. Even so everything they did to me.

"Lucy I-" I fell over into Sting chest and cried. Cried for my so called 'family'. Cried for the pain they put me through. I don't know what I want to do anymore.

I felt two arms come around me, pushing me into Stings chest and holding me tightly, I knew it was him.

It reminded me of my fresh start. And even if I go back, how long until they do it again! I can't just go back. Theirs no way. I'm still so confused.

The tears kept pouring from my eyes, their was no stooping them. I began to back away from Sting. If I just went to the guest bedroom than I could cry it out and walk back totally ok.

But his grasp on me tightened. "No. I'm sorry I know you like to be in control and you're kinda pushy but you are going to sit here and cry it out!" He demanded.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't know he could be so... Sweet. So I respected his command and stayed their. On his chest, and just cried.

(Rouges POV)

"Rouge-kun! Fro wants you to get up! Fro wants to check on tattoo lady and Fro is to small to open the door!" Frosch complained. I checked my clock. 11:00 am. I guess I got lucky. He let me sleep in.

I usually just let him out and go back to bed. But when I went to open the door I heard sobs, I smelt tears and vanilla? Lucy.

I threw open my door that was once a crack and ran down the hall. I held the corner wall to the living room so I wouldn't fly foreword. When I turned the corner I found Lucy, crying in Stings lap?

What's wrong, does she miss her family!

I walked to Sting and he handed me the latest issue of sorcerer weekly. It had, Lucy Heartfilia's grave?

I see. Her family buried their memories of her to be able to move on. I sat down beside her and put my hand on her back. "It's alright." I said in a soft tone hoping they didn't hear the kindness in my voice,

I know idiot Sting wouldn't. But I don't know about Lucy.

A couple minutes later Lucy sat up and wiped her tears from her swollen eyes. She stood up from the couch like nothing had happened.

"Well, Abby must have gone back to bed. Rouge theirs food in the fridge. It's around 11:10 ish. So wanna leave soon? I'm kinda eager." She put up a smile. But she didn't just stop smiling. She let it fade. She wasn't ok.

I watched her disappear around the corner and I turned to Sting. We nodded at eachother.

(Lucy's POV)

I walked back to my room, wiping my eyes. When I got their I put on my belt and attached my sword to my left and my keys in a small black pouch on my right hip.

Than I threw over my violet cloak and ran to the bathroom to get cold water to dab my eyes and bring down the redness and swelling.

A couple minutes later we all stood at the door ready to go. Abby was on my shoulder, Rouge was holding Fro and Lector was walking beside Sting. They lived really close to the guild. It was only like a 5 minute walk.

We arrived at this huge marble castle! It's so beautiful with purple trims and a huge banner with the Sabertooth logo on it.

Where do I want my mark? If they'll let me in. I heard they're pretty strict on letting people in, with all the magic I've chosen to show people, I should be plenty strong. Time, Sword and Heavenly Dragon Slayer.

They opened a set of large double doors and we walked into a essentially dead guild.

Everyone was quiet, with small chattering to the sides. But they all froze when they saw this nodded figure with the twin dragons. I heard small whispers of who is this? And what's she doing with the dragons? She has an exceed, must be a dragon slayer.

The directed me strait to the Masters office. But someone jumped in front of me. She was tall, curvaceous, with long black hair and sorta squinty eyes. "What so you thing you're doing?"

"Minerva, step aside." Sting demanded. So this is the famous Minerva, doesn't seek that powerful, on the other hand neither do I.

"Move." I said in a cold tone, keeping my head down. Everyone in the guild was watching me now.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" She scoffed. I smirked.

"Of course Minerva Orlando. You're supposed to be the strongest Mage in Sabertooth, they all have huge respect for you but are annoyed by you're actions. Their likely to gang up with you in the future." It wasn't visible but I was grinning.

My time magic let me see into the near future of a person if their emotions are uncertain. Minerva had something weighing heavily down on her.

I felt two arms wrap around me. "It's official. You're my best friend! Know one has ever stood up to me, ever! And you got guts." She pulled away from me and I stepped foreword.

"Thank you for you're kind words, Minerva." I said flat and walked in to the Masters office alone.

"Miner- who are you!" The master bellowed. He was a very buff man with very bleach blonde hair and extremely squinty eyes. It's likely that he was expecting Minerva.

"I wish to join the guild." He stared at me, focusing. Probably trying to see my face.

"I can sense great magical capabilities from you. What is you're magic?" He asked entangling his fingers and putting his elbows on his table.

"Sword magic. Time magic. And Heavenly dragon slaying." I kept my head down. Abby peaked up from my shoulder. "Aerial magic!" She chimed. "And I have the ability to see into the future." She faded. Rouge told us late last night that he won't let in anyone weak. But if they reject Abby, I'm going too.

"Where do you want your stamps?" Abby got hers on her back, it was the only place big enough. She got it in a grey.

"Um right here." I opened the middle of my cloak and pointed on my lower left abdomen. "Colour?"

"Gold."

And with that. I was an official member of Sabertooth. Theirs no turning back now.

I turned to walk out of the office and find a job. "Umm. What's you're name."

"I want my identity to be a secret." I stated facing my back to him. Frick if he needs to know my name than I am pretty much screwed.

"I respect that but lose the cloak. You'll scare away the clients and that's bad for the Sabertooth name!" He demanded in a harsh tone.

"What if I use a half cloak instead." I debated, hoping to keep my cloak.

"Fine. But no dark colours!" He yelled and I stormed out of his office.

"Hey... How was it?" Sting asked sitting at the bar with some other blonde guy. I just went right passed him to the request board. I felt his presence come up behind me.

"Lucy what the hell!" He whispered furiously.

"He let me in but he said if I could stay I had to wear a short and light coloured cloak. Geez, he cares about that and not my name!" I spat pushing Sting away.

I watched him grab a S class quest off the board and run to the barmaid. I didn't bother using my hearing or anything like that. So I just looked back to the request board trying not to pull a Nab. About a minute later, 4 shadows found their way behind me and Abby.

"We got a job. Let's go!" Sting said grabbing my arm. "HE-" I started but was cut off by Sting interrupting me like the cocky bastard he is.

"You don't want a repeat of last time do we?" Sting smirked. "Yeah... Last time you guys stole my stuff and I still kicked you're ass." I said shrugging.

I heard scattered gasps around the guild hall. I realized we weren't alone in our conversation. I turned to run out of the guild, dragging Sting and around with me, when someone pulled on my hood. My wavy blonde locks fell out and everyone saw my face.

I froze I'm my steps. Day 2 of being conscious in earth land and I'm already exposed. I heard my heart beat in my ears. I felt the sweat on my brow. I felt the glares piercing my back.

I turned to face the hood-puller. Minerva.

"Aren't you the... The blonde fairy?" She spat at me. Numerous members started of yell at me to leave. They more or less screamed.

I rant to he closest table and jumped on top, trying to calm everyone down. Someone yanked on my hood and it flew off,

"HEY!" I yelled getting the attention of the guild. They all went quiet. "Will you at least let me explain myself?" I pleaded. I stared at Minerva. All I could think was:

curiosity killed the cat.

But I needed her and everyone to understand. "You've got five minutes... Dazzle me!" She said sarcastically using jazz hands. My eyes gazed upon my audience.

Only the smallest details.

"My mother died when I was younger. My father hated me and never talked to me since then. I ran away... I ran away and joined fairy tail. They were my family. Were. They ignored, lied and betrayed me. So I left again.

I thought the only way I could get away from my problems was to run. Until I met up with a brother I didn't know I even had. He showed me who I really was... Lucy Fernandez. He showed me to take the high road, so I spent the last two years training abroad... TWO years.

That's all I've got to say. Kick me out if you want but all I ask is you please. PLEASE! Keep my secret and not tell anyone about my identity. Please..." I jumped off the table and walked to the door with my head held low. One slip up just made my life 500x harder.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, thinking it was Sting or Rouge. I was instantly flipped around to see my face engulfed in black hair and two tan skinned arms around my neck.

Minerva.

"I'm sorry Lu. But I'm glad you got it out. We'll keep you're secret and we want you to stay in the guild. We'll protect you from Fairy Tail." She pleaded into my shoulder. I squeezed her my arms around her torso.

"Oh Min!" I smiled. Staying in her arms. They accepted me knowing my past and offered to keep it a secret.

She turned from me and faced the crowd.

"Listen up! We will keep Lucy's secret! If anyone asks just say she is the new guild member and you don't know her name! Or you'll have to answer to me!" Minerva threatened. Even though it was most likely a death threat it still warmed my heart.

"Well, that's touching really. Lucy we have a job so let's..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I turned to Minerva and smiled waving goodbye. "I'll take care of things here." She smiled.

She turned and her hands grew green over the crowd of guild mates. I knew that spell, it's a variation of the one Jellal used to give me back my memories. Except this one takes away, it's called 'memory selection'. The caster, AKA Minerva, can go threw the crowds memories and select which ones she wants them to forget.

A couple minutes later the prissy boys had packed everything. I didn't really have anything so I just dealt with my cloak for now.

We got on the train and went on to one of the more larger carts. I sat down on one side with Abby and the boys where on the other. As soon as it moved and inch Sting toppled over and Rouges face went green. Even I felt a bit dizzy. I walked over and sat in between them, I remember what used to calm a certain Rose haired dragon slayer. I lifted up Stings head and put it on my lap, than pushed Rouges on my shoulder.

It was a peaceful ride until our first stop picking up others. I didn't bother looking out the window or even caring about listening to where we were. I was too busy entertaining the exceeds.

"Um... Lushe why not just use Troia?" Oh crap I forgot! I was so focused on not showing that magic I could have made their lives a lot easier.

I lifted a hand to Stings head and Rouges and they glowed with a brilliant blue, they immediately sat up and looked around.

"Hey what was that?" Sting asked. "Well I-"

"You use Troia to?" A emotionless voice asked from the door. I turned to find a small Bluenette without a smile.

Wendy.

I shifted uncomfortably and Wendy walked into our booth and sat on the oh her side. Luckily I had my hood up so I just kept my head down.

"I've never met anyone who could use my magic" she said flat again. What happened to her loving smile.

"I believe you're mistaken" I said in a low tone.

"Wendy! Where did you g- oh their you are!" Erza said running into our booth followed by the rest of team Natsu. I could feel the sweat on my brow and I could hear the shaking of Sting and Rouge as they looked at me.

"Hey who is this?" Natsu asked walking over to me and sniffing the air around me. I backed up farther in my seat and Sting jumped in front of me punching Natsu away!

"You light bastard what was that for!" He yelled rubbing his cheek.

"How about you sniff you're own teammate you fire freak!" Sting yelled standing protectively in front of me. "Sit down, the trains going to start." I said flatly. They all looked at me and nodded. I have an urge to cure Natsu's motion sickness but should I.

I watched Natsu toppled over green and all as the train began to move.

"W-Wendy please!" He groggled and she scoffed. "You idiot you know it doesn't work!" She yelled.

This is definitely not the same Wendy. Is it my fault?

"Tatto lady uses Troia!" Fro smiled pointing at me. I froze in my spot, and my body began to heat up like their stares where boiling me. At least it wasn't lector or Abby because they would've said Lu-

"I'm sorry but could you please use it on my friend here, he suffers from extreme motion sickness." Erza stated about Natsu as if I didn't know who was the one with motion sickness.

"She doesn't have to-"

I cut off Sting by raising my hand slowly. The room grew and elegant blue and Natsu sat up fine. He rushed over to me and bowed at my feet. I turned my head to the side so if he looked up he wouldn't see my feet.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!" He chimed. "Thanks so mu... Much..." His voice drifted and I froze.

"L-lucy" he huffed under his breath. Sting, Rouge and I where the only ones that heard it.

"Oi! Ash Brain what is it?" Gray called.

I felt him tug at my cloak, but I didn't look down. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up with him.

"Lucy? Is is that you?" He yelled at me but I kept my head down.

"Salamander stop!" I heard sting yell but Erza tackled him to the floor. Rouge sat up and sighed realizing he had to help now. But Gray was on top of him I'm a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Luce is that you!" Natsu yelled again shaking my shoulders.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken." I said flat

"TIME FREEZE!" I muttered and the world stopped. This spell allows me to freeze time and move things around.

I grabbed Sting and Rouge by the collars and threw them out the window. Since Abby is my exceed she is able to move at this time, she grabbed Lector and Frosch and threw them out as well.

Next Abby flew out and started to individually fly them not the opposite side of the train so when I released my spell they would be out of sight.

I headed to the window, resting both hands on the sill. I glanced back at my old teammates. I felt a warm tear roll down my cheeks.

I really did miss them.

I walked over to Erza and hugged her, pulling her up onto a seat. When I went to Wendy I saw she was scowling at her friends. I made her smile and gave her a hug. I went to Gray and pulled him onto his seat and hugged him, I missed my big brother figure.

Natsu.

I went straight up to him and wrapped my arms around his built frame. I softly wept into his chest.

"I really did love you." I sobbed softly. I went up onto my tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. My hand slid down my side until i hit my key pouch. I pulled out a silk, pink ribbon from what I used to wear.

I placed it in his hands and turned the window, to find a pair of black eyes staring at me.

"Lushe?" She asked sadly. I just hopped out past her, "I don't want to talk about it!"

It really was the good bye I needed. But after every goodbye, is the move on.

And I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.

Abby flew me over the train and we landed on the grass beside Sting and Rouge. Lector and Frosh where their as well.

Abby walked over to them and nodded her little purple head. I nodded back.

"RELEASE!"

(Natsu's POV)

Where'd she go? On second she's right in front of me and the next she's gone? "Natsu! Where is Sabertooth?" Erza demanded. I looked at her and shrugged. We where all in our seats as If nothing happened.

"You guys saw that to right?" Gray asked.

"No shit ice princess!" I yelled across the train car. I glanced at Wendy and saw a smile fade. Did she actually smile!

"Natsu what do you have their?" Erza asked. Everyone leaned towards me. I looked down at my lap confused and saw my shirt was soaked in the middle. "Umm I swear this isn't mine."

"No she's talking about in you're hand ash for brains!"

"What you j-"

"NATSU!"

"Yes Ma'm" I opened up my palm slowly. Pink silk.

Lu-

Lucy.

"It's her ribbon" Wendy sighed. I looked back at it. She was right. Lucy always wore a ribbon. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it.

"Vanilla and Strawberries." I spoke staring at them. They all looked into their laps.

"Guys that means Luce was here right, don't look so sad! We gotta go look for her!" I sprang up in my seat. But no one else moved.

"Guys?" I said softly.

"Well um Natsu. How do I say this, that could've happened. But the likely situation is. Lucy was looking over us f-from h-heaven" Erza cried quietly. "NO!" I yelled falling back into my seat.

"That's not it!" I said furiously. But everyone started crying... I felt the tears run down my cheek as well.

"Theirs magic for curing diseases, time travel, even breathing under water! So why can't their be magic to bring back the one you love." I tied the ribbon on my scarf.

The two people I love most in the world.

Left me.

(Lucy's POV)

"RELEASE!" I yelled and the spell wore off. I felt a bit dizzy making me wobble a bit, but I regained it before Sting and Rouge regained consciousness. "Lucy! You're not supposed to use such high magical draining spells!" Abby yelled helping me up.

"I had to! They were about to-"

"What the hell! Where's the red headed demon!" Sting yelled hopping up. "Ya and the ice boy" Rouge said sitting up and scratching his neck.

"Just a little trick I learned. It looks like we're walking..." I said beginning to walk, but I wobbled and started to fall over. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, protecting me from the fall. Then the arms pulled me up to stand.

"Oi Blondie! How much magic does that little trick drain." Sting called. It was him who helped me. I was still using his support. He was holding onto my elbows and I was holding onto his arms. I went to shrug but Abby butted in.

"Too much! I told her not to use it!" She scoffed. I stuck my tongue out at her. And turned to walk.

But before I knew it my feet weren't touching the ground.

I was bent over a shoulder and their was a hand on back and my ass. "Sting!" I yelled.

"Oi Blondie you're hurting my ears." He scoffed and started walking.

"Can you put me dow-"

"Umm... Nope!" He laughed.

"At least watch you're hands!" I yelled still feeling his grip on my ass. He pinched my ass and I yelped. "Like that?" He shrugged.

I looked at Rouge and pleaded for him to help me. Without making noise of course. Sting-Butt would hear it. I have to take matters into my own hands,

"HEAVENLY DRAGON IRON-"

That's all I got out before the world went dark.


	7. The First Mission

_Crystal doesn't own fairy tail..._

**The First Mission**

(Stings POV)

"HEAVENLY DRAGONS IRON-" I flinched at the sound of her yelling that. But she stopped dead in her attack. I felt her go limp on my shoulder.

"Lucy!" I yelled pulling her off my shoulder and lying her flat on the ground, Abby rushed to her side and put a hand on her foreword. "She's used to much magical energy. Her attacks don't hurt her, but she froze the time and moved everybody outside. To freeze the world zaps a lot of energy" she stated. "I'm going to do something to save her. I'm offering up my magic energy for her, it will take her out of critical condition. But I will go unconscious, can I trust you guys to carry her and myself to the hotel and reschedule the meeting till tomorrow?" Abby asked very sophisticated for a exceed.

She turned to Lucy's sleeping face. "One more thing. Don't tell Lucy I did this." She said in a sad tone, before I could reply the small exceeds hands began to glow white. In a moment, both Lucy and her exceed where glowing until Abby fell limp and the glow stopped.

I didn't panic, she said this would happen. I reached for Lucy and my hand was slapped away.

"Grab Abby, I can carry Lucy" Rouge said picking up the blonde. I went over Abby and gave her to Lector to carry. What the hell was Rouge thinking! Holding MY Lucy over me!

I think not-

My Lucy? Did I have feelings for her... No way! The great Sting Eucliffe falling for a former fairy! No way in hell! But then again... She is a Saber now. And she's so beautiful. I mean she'd have to catch my eye.

Ok now I just sound like a total ass.

After a while I walked to Rouge and grabbed Lucy from his embrace and pulled her into my own. He scoffed at me. I couldn't help but notice how he smiled holding her.

She was warm snuggling against my chest.

Something draws me to her.

(Natsu's POV)

We pulled into Magnolia station and I dragged my feet away from my team. They don't understand this pain in my chest. I ran from them, unsure of where my feet where carrying me.

I never do anymore.

I arrived at the cliff with her grave on it. My knees buckle and I fell at her tombstone. I always end up somewhere with the thought of her. I can't go to the magnolia south gate park anymore. The time I was gonna confess to Lucy but lied about digging up treasure or something.

I can't be away from her any longer, I know she isn't dead.

Something draws me to her.

So I know I'll find her.

(Normal POV)

The small and peaceful town of Crystal Pond was on a beautiful mountain side. It was surrounded with trees and a lake not to far away. In the forest where very popular hiking trails and a villa not to far up the mountain.

Now this quaint town is barely on the map. Not many know of it's existence. This poor town has become the sudden interest of the dark guild Red Talons. Their motivations are unknown, but the townspeople reached out to a nearby guild Sabertooth.

Hoping they can save their village. It's a peaceful village, cobblestone streets, Dutch houses and a few back ally's. A local inn sits on the outside of the town, recently allowing two men and an unconscious blonde into one of their rooms. Up in the room, Lucy's eyes began to flicker open.

"Thank god!" Sting beamed seeing her eyes open after the long walk, the two had started to worry for her safety awhile ago. They still feared for Abby's, the small exceed was still out.

Lucy stirred into a sitting position wobbling a bit, Sting lunged to help her up but she stuck up a hand refusing his offer. She turned her head to the side to find her small friend unconscious.

"Abby!" She yelled running and falling at her side. Her eyes felt warm and a began to shake uncontrollably.

"What happened?" She sobbed seeing her friend in such a fragile state. "Lucy, we have to go to the mayor now, come on." Rouge said, softly grabbing her arm and helping her up. She shook him off and went to the door.

Minutes later they arrived at the mayors office. It was a small town so it was fairly easy to walk their. Lucy seemed to know the streets and directions. The place was familiar. "Oi Lucy? Have you been here before?" Sting asked scratching his neck.

She stared at the ground. Shaking her head. "Yea, I think I was here before on a mission?" She said half heartedly.

"Thank you for coming. Please please come in!" The Mayor whispered cowardly. They all noticed how frightened he had become. He opened he door only big enough for them to squeeze through than slammed the door shut behind them.

Sting, the 'people person' took a seat right in front of the Mayor and Rouge stood behind his chair, Lucy spent her time gazing out the window and barely listening to the conversation at all.

"As you all know. The dark guild Red Talon had been... ... Our lovely little town here..." The Mayor stated.

Lucy's eyes shifted through the window and down to a small street. She saw a little house beside a bakers, she could smell the fresh bread. Her eyes however, never left the small house.

"...They continue to say 'blonde hair' or 'tattoo boy' which have no meaning to us whatsoever..." The mayor continued to explain.

"What's this?" Lucy's eyes came back to the conversation when she heard 'tattoo boy and blonde hair' in the same sentence. She couldn't help but look past the Mayor to see a small dolly. Much like the one in her vision.

She wandered over to the doll and held it in her grasp.

"Oh that was from maybe 15 years ago? A team of bandits raided our village and took our children, that particular item belonged to a small girl who lived with her brother... We haven't seen our children since." The mayor sighed. Lucy was quick to reply.

"Where did she live?" She asked.

"Well, Crystal Pond is a small town so you should be able to- oh their it is!" He said walking over to the window and pointed to the small but beside the bakery.

Before anyone knew it she opened the window and flew out, they watched her thud on the ground and run to the small house. Sting and Rouge were now at the window watching their cloaked friend run.

"Does she always do that?" They two mages shrugged.

"Anyway, back to the story."

(Lucy's POV)

I couldn't run faster. The house, the ally the doll, the name even. I barged I to the house to conclude my feelings, I ran my fingers across then knit blanket on the be. Must have been unoccupied all this time. This is the town Jellal and I fled to, this is where he was taken.

I followed the trail we ran and found myself at a decaying log beside a tall tree. Everything fit with my newly brought back memories. I walked into a open area near all these trees, it wasn't big. I heard a sudden breeze fly behind me, I turned to face but no one was their. I flipped back and felt a yank on my head and my hood fell off my head, exposing my golden locks. Another swift movement and my cloak was gone.

I watched as a tall man with black hair held my cloak 2 meters before me, turning it to ash in his hands.

"What do you wan-"

"Wanna know what I want? I'm looking for a girl, she's blonde, curvy, and a celestial spirit Mage. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia... Heard of her?" He smiled with a sadistic tone that made me shiver,

I winced at the sound of my old name.

"No ide-"

"Well you see, you're blonde, curvy-" he smirked at me and I scoffed "- and by that twinkling light on you're side, you're a celestial spirit Mage. So... What's you're name?" He asked standing up in a more serious tone, staring at me with lifeless grey eyes.

"Well you see that's the problem. I don't give my name out to just anyone..." I teased, "if you can beat me, I'll tell ya" I smirked. He nodded and said "you're mistake.

I went to lunge at him but opened my eyes wide with shock instead. Every nerve in my body was denying me the right to move. All of a sudden to was thrown on my side to a tree and I fell to the ground. It lifted me up and hovered me a few inches from the ground. He started smiling at me sadistically and laughing at my position. Until I dropped to my feet a few seconds later smirking.

"What was that... Body magic? Cute trick. But you'll need mor than-"

"HOLY NOVA!"

A white beam blasted past me and went strait into the man knocking him unconscious instantly, I guess he was all bark and no bite. Or I'm just underestimating Sting.

"What the hell Lucy!" He yelled running up to me and checking over my body to see if I was fine, but I pushed him away.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Um... I picked up you're scent when you went into the tree... And where's you're cloak. How'd this guy get the jump on you?"

"Well uh. Idiot over their took my cloak and burned it. And umm. This is the town Jellal and I lived in..." I trailed off keeping my head down.

"Jeez Blondie you gotta be more careful! Let's go!" He said rather loudly, I just stood for a second.

"So walk! I'm not gonna drag you!" He grabbed my wrist and I was moving, it's nice that he cares.

He's just like Natsu. Even if he doesn't want to show it.

The next day we went out searching for the dark guild hall. Frosch and Lector stayed back to watch Abby. I couldn't think of anyone else but her I was so worried. I know what spell she used. It's called 'assistant'.

It's where an Exceed can offer up their power to their Dragon Slayer. It's extremely hard to master and most don't even know about it.

It takes away 96% of their energy and magic power. Most people go unconscious when 80-90% is gone. That's why I told Abby never to use it. Although with the time freeze and heavenly dragon iron fist I was nearing 100%.

"Oi! What's that?" Sting whispered, pushing me and Rouge behind a tree. I scoffed because he pushed my right into a stick and it poked into my back. He just smirked and Rouge had to contain Stings laughter by punching him in the gut.

We stared towards a tall dark building, it was all black with red roofs and a small black bird with 3 red claw marks in front of it. That must be their crest. "Ok so I say we just open the door and pummel them to death" Sting smirked. "You idio-"

"Genius"

"Eh!" Sting and I gasped in unison.

"If we go in their strong and hard they will never see us coming." Rouge shrugged. Sting looked at me.

"Or I could freeze time, run in and see what's going on than-"

"Not gonna happen!" Sting said crossing his arms.

"But why!" I pouted begging for Rouge to take my side. He just shook his head slowly.

"Last time it almost killed you!" Sting reasoned and I scoffed at him. I stood up and they followed. "Plan A than" I sighed, still liking idea better. We walked over to their guild, tall and proud. I had a light and shadow dragon slayer on each side of me, I felt pretty powerful.

We stormed into the guild and all the drinking at the chattering stopped, they all stared blankly at the door.

I pulled out my sword and pointed the blade foreword as Sting and Rouge illuminated their hands with their elements.

"Who's first?" I asked smugly. A guy with a snake tattoo sliding down his cheek ran at me, I stepped up, "Shadow slice!" He yelled and two blade like shadows came rushing at me, but they where sucked back, I turned to Rouge who was wiping his mouth, "thanks I was hungry!" He smirked.

I turned back to the man "PURE STRIKE!" I yelled running at the man with my blade now illuminating white. I slashed the man and he was sent flying back into a table knocking out 3 more members.

"WHITE DRAGONS ROAR!" I heard Stings voice and saw the right side of the room shine with a white beam.

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" Echoed Rouges voice as the left side of the room went black.

"SHOOTING STAR!" I yelled and my glade grew purple with small white stars flying off.. "ACTIVATE!" The small stars flew out from my blade and embedded into nearby enemy's, shocking them unconscious.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia!" The man behind the bar yelled with a shaking finger pointing at me. The rest of his guild lying unconscious.

I froze in my place.

"What? No..." My voice faded, I felt Sting and Rouges eyes on my back.

"Yes yes! Blonde, good looking, celestial spirit Mage! You're the one he's after!" The man yelled.

"Flash foreword." I whispered and the man stood in front of me. I glared at him with devil eyes making him shudder. The man to a step back and i pointed my black blade at his throat.

"Who" I clenched my teeth,

"Zeref-" he muttered before passing unconscious. I let his body dropped and furiously exited the guild pushing over Sting and Rouge.

I just ran back to the hotel, I didn't even sweat thanks to the booster in my sword. I swung the door open and glanced at my small exceed, still unconscious.

"Tattoo lady? Fro wants to know what's wrong?" Frosch asked holding Abby's hand.

"We're leaving-" I said leaning towards Abby to lift her up, but Lector stepped in front of me. "Fairy-San. You can't leave! The almighty Sting has-"

"Lucy?" I turned to find a tall blonde dragon slayer staring at me from the door way, with wide eyes.

It's best to just get these things over quick. Rip it off like a bandaid.

"I'm leaving. We need to go into hiding till Zeref gives up on me." I shuddered at his name.

"You don't need to! You have a family to protect yo-"

"I never asked for this! God I wish you'd just leave me alone!" I yelled at him. It broke my heart to speak to him like this.

I started walking to the door but froze in my steps, I glanced at my stomach and saw the stigma of the White Dragon Slayer. I glared at Sting who was closing my only option for escape- the door. I guess the wall will do,

"Making me hate you won't change my mind. Tell me the truth." He said crossing his arms.

"You know I studied with Wessilogia, I can dispel this." I taunted, begging for my freedom.

"If you studied with Wessilogia you should remember that each stigma has it's own unique properties that you cannot dispel" he said proving my bluff to be just that, a bluff. He took a step close and continued, "now tell me what's really going on." He let go of my stigma and I toppled foreword onto his chest and I felt his arms wrap around my small form.

I made my hands into a fist and beat on his chest.

"Everyone who helps me gets hurt." I pouted looking up on him. He stared back at me in confusion, I pulled away and rushed hand through my hair. "Jellal is- he's missing god know where he is" I felt my eyes burn and my throat tighten. I almost broke into tears.

"My mother and father are stuck in the dragon world. My foster parents are both dead, because of me!" I yelled, channeling my sadness into anger. Directed to myself.

"Abby is unconscious lying over their because she protected me from death!" I yelled pointing at my small friend. My voice faded, weakening into a sob.

"Fairy Tail is a mess because I left without an explanation and they all think I'm... They think I'm dead." I had to pause and swallow my tears. "Natsu is a drunken mess! I could smell it on him as soon as we spoke!" I yelled falling on the floor to my knees.

A shadow overcame my body and I looked up teary eyed at Sting who placed a hand on my upper back and began to rub, calming me down. "And you two?" I paused, clearing my blurry eyes.

"Who knows what will happen!" Stings rough hands grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to his.

*SLAP*

"First off how dare you blame this on you! If people are giving their life up to you it means you've helped them so much they feel they would take a bullet for you and second, theirs no way in hell I'm letting you go off into hiding." He sighed. I gently laid my hand on the red mark that had swelled on my cheek. I looked up at him with wides eyes.

I can't believe he just did that.

(Stings POV)

I stared into her brown orbs. They where so freaking huge, and she looked at me with such hurt. I'm not sure if it's because I slapped her or if it's about something else.

Whatever one it was, I pulled her into my chest and she started to sob again.

This girl was probably the most powerful Mage I've ever met, she might even be more powerful than the mighty Eucliffe.

But still, with every beautiful and brave warrior, they have something that makes them brake down. Lucy is incredibly strong, but had so much weighing on her emotionally.

I squeezed my grip on her small form. She was also so tiny, people might think she's weak, but when it come to fighting she's got this cocky attitude.

"You don't need to cry Lushe!" I heard a weak voice say. Lucy sat up from my chest and shook me off of her.

Her eyes met her small exceed, and she ran and collapsed on her bed, tears spelling from her eyes. "Abby don't ever do that again ok?" She sobbed.

"O-ok" Abby stuttered. I grabbed Frosch and Lector and headed outside. Those two need some 'girl time'.

"Lucy." She flicked her head at the door facing me. "I think we need to tell someone else the full story. Too keep you safer." She looked at me like I was insane and opened her mouth to yell. But she slowly closed it. "Well Minerva knows half the story. And I trust her as much as I do with you guys so..." She trailed off and looked back at her exceed in her lap, signalling me to leave.

I walked out and the door and shut it behind my back.

Thine things you do to me.

"I will keep you safe Blondie" I muttered storming down the hallway to find Rouge and go collect the mayors money.

"Rouge! Rouge where are you?" I yelled. I walked out the hotel shouting for Rouge, he was probably lurking in the shadows some place. I walked into the back alley and looked around.

I felt a sudden chill up my back.

"Sting Eucliffe."

**Wowza!**

**that one took me awhile to finish... I. Getting lazy! :(**

**so what pairing would you guys like... Sticy... Nalu?**

**i might even do Rolu even if I don't get when those two are together... I'm kinda etching towards Nalu but I want you're opinons!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
